Country and Planet
by MonarchWishes
Summary: When curiosity strikes a certain nation about his origins, he finds himself and all the other nations in a grim situation that could potentially end their very existence. Why were they forced to leave their mother? What happened to make them this way? YOU MUST BE FAMILIAR WITH THE PLANETARY MOE CHARACTERS TO UNDERSTAND THIS. Planetary Moe and APH crossover
1. Prelude

So, to get this started, I'd like to clarify that I am ItalyPastaSauce from Deviantart and I'm posting Country and Planet on FF through this new account.

**MUST READ****: YOU MUST BE FAMILIAR WITH PLANETARY MOE FROM ROSEL-D ON DEVIANTART. IF YOU ARE NOT, TURN BACK BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND. It's basically a Hetalia-like series with planets, stars, etc. instead of countries. Look it up anyway.**

**DISCALIMER: **I don't own Hetalia or Planetary Moe. They belong to Himaruya and ROSEL-D respectively.

Earth's a guy, for anyone who hasn't read it before. That reminds me...

**Warning!: Past m-preg!**

* * *

**[PRELUDE]**  
-MOTHER EARTH-

_Somewhere in the past, long before America existed..._

"Earth, are you sure?"

Venus looked at her brother skeptically, her yellow eyes curious and worry filled. Her blond hair was tied into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a long dress with frills. Although she didn't like the frills, Venus knew that her brother's civilization was getting more advanced so she had to deal with it. Goodbye to her favorite pair of black shorts, combat boots, and her dark yellow leather jacket for now.

Earth sighed and hugged the bundle on his arms closer to his chest. His suit was getting wrinkled but he really didn't care. The boy's blue eyes were starting to glisten and Venus knew that it was the tell tale sign Earth was going to cry. The flower on Earth's head drooped down a bit.

"Y- yes, I'm sure." he answered.

Earth knelt down and placed the bundle on the grass. He carefully unwrapped the bundle and there was a small three year old boy sleeping. He had messy blond hair with some abnormally large eyebrows. Earth knew the color of the child's eyes.

Green. The same green as the wondrous prairie in which they stood in.

"My son, I'm sorry to leave you, but this is for the best," Earth said, making Venus start to cry, "I will leave you the name of England and the human name of Arthur Kirkland."

Earth looked around the prairie and spotted some magical creatures nearby. The fairies, knowing the planet they were born on, greeted Earth happily. Earth spotted one of his favorites, the green flying bunny with wings he dubbed as Flying Mint Bunny.

"Mint Bunny?" he asked.

The bunny approached the planet and looked up at him.

"Can you and your friends take care of my son for me?"

The fairies gasped and Flying Mint Bunny quickly shook his head.

"Mr. Earth, I can't! He is your son, therefore you must take care of him!" the bunny responded.

Earth sighed and shook his own head.

"As much as I want to, I can't. He can't live with me, none of my children can. So please!" Earth pleaded.

Mint Bunny frowned before looking down at the baby on the grass. The little toddler was now awake with all the commotion. Little Arthur smiled up at the bunny and reached towards him, squealing with delight. FMB smiled, flew down to nuzzle Arthur, who laughed. Mint Bunny flew back up to Earth's eye level.

"Okay then, Mr. Earth. The others and I will take care of England." he said.

Earth smiled and nodded. He knelt down to his son and ran a hand through the blond hair Venus had. Speaking of Venus, she knelt next to them. Arthur stared up at his mother and aunt curiously.

"Arthur, I'm sorry to leave you, but you can't live with me. Your friends here will take care of you." Earth said.

Arthur just gurgled and Earth chuckled. Earth kissed little Artie's forehead before letting Venus say her goodbyes.

"I'll miss you, squirt. It won't be fun without you around. Grow up strong, healthy, and like your aunt, okay?" Venus asked.

Venus kissed Arthur's forehead as well and both planets stood up. Earth and Venus took one last look at Arthur before disappearing into the atmosphere.

**/-/**

When brother and sister arrived at Earth's house, Earth collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Venus quickly knelt down and hugged her brother.

"Another one! I lost another one of my babies!" he sobbed, grabbing Venus's dress tightly, "I don't- I don't want-"

"There, there, Earth." Venus soothed, running a hand through Earth's hair.

Earth only cried harder at losing one of his favorite kids. Francis had been long gone, so had Feliciano, Yao, and Kiku. Was he really ready to give up anymore?

'_Is this ever going to end?_'

**[END PRELUDE]**


	2. I

Here's the second chapter of the fanfic. I hope you enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own either Hetalia or Planetary Moe!

* * *

**[I]**  
-THE BOOK-

'Just appearing' was a theory Arthur Kirkland was not going to settle with.

He had looked through every book in his library, every single piece of paper that told him about the birth of a nation. None of them had reasonable answer.

"I don't get it!" Arthur growled, slamming close a book he had gone through five times already, "There is nothing in each of the books in my library! This is outrageous!"

Arthur stood up and started pacing around his library. The table he had sat on had been covered by piles of books all shapes and sizes. There was one even shaped in a circle.

As Arthur ran a hand through his messy blond locks, Flying Mint Bunny, the very same bunny Earth entrusted Arthur unto, flew nervously around the books on the table. The other fairies and magical spirits gulped nervously. It was a good thing Arthur was too absorbed in his mindless ramblings that he didn't notice either action.

"Ah, Arthur, I'll be back, okay?" Mint Bunny asked.

Arthur waved the bunny off.

"Yes, yes, go on while I find out about my past." the Brit replied before strolling off towards one of his giant bookshelves.

Mint Bunny squeaked before he disappeared in a shower of sparkles. He had to tell someone! Arthur was beginning to look into his past, his highly classified past that he was never able to find out!

The bunny had transported himself to Earth's house, and the only thing he found was a distraught Luna and Sol sitting on the floor, an object enclosed in Luna's hands. Flying Mint Bunny landed next to Luna and squeaked worriedly. The two celestial personifications were crying and Mint Bunny had a feeling he knew why.

"Luna- chan? Sol- kun?" he asked nervously.

Sol's usual shining blond hair and bright topaz eyes were dulled and dim, his eyes red and puffy. Luna's crescent moon clip fell out of her hair, making her blue hangs fall to her face. She slowly opened her palms and held it out to the magically bunny. Mint Bunny was horrified.

The object was small. It was the color pink, dark hot pink starting from one tip and fading to white on the other tip. It was so small and so soft, but it was so fragile.

It was a flower petal.

"Earth," Luna choked out, tears coming out like waterfalls, "He was kidnapped!"

**/-/**

Arthur threw the book he was reading on another table in anger. The fairies had been long gone and decided to let Arthur rage on his own. He groaned into his hand before slipping his hand down his face. He began to pace around his library again and muttered random theories under his breath.

Arthur picked through his bookcase, ran a finger down one of a book's spines and sighed.

"Is there really no actual theory? Will I never know how I was born?" he said to himself, his voice echoing across the library.

He pulled out a random book without any title on the spine, sat down at one of his tables and began reading. Only then did he realize that it was another book on the personifications birth.

'_The theory of nations is said that they are made from rock and stone like their country._' Arthur read.

The Brit rolled his eyes. Then how the hell do they have organs and blood? That's out.

'_This theory will never be confirmed, but there is another that truly fascinates those of learning the true secrets to our world. What if, not only do the countries have personifications, the continents had too?_'

Arthur shook his head. He's seen the continents, and even they say they don't have kids of any sort. After all, the continents were their older siblings.

'_And if there are continents, what about planets?_'

Arthur's mind hit a brick wall. Planets? He continued reading.

'_This theory is not a widely supported as the nations theory, but there is a possibility that nations came from planets, specifically, the personification of Earth._'

England's brain went from dead to overdrive in the matter of three seconds. He gingerly turned to the next page for more information.

Instead, he was met with blank.

A white blank page stared at Arthur as Arthur stared at it.

"WHAT?!" he screeched, flipping through the book.

All he saw was a multitude of white pages, not even a spot of black ink spotting them. Arthur freaked out before flipping to the page he had last seen. He expected a full page of ink and pictures.

That page and the first pages were devoted of ink too.

Arthur dropped the book on the floor and stared at it in shock. All the information, wiped out in an instant. He felt no magic coming out from the book and if that were magic, it was something only those powerful enough could manipulate. Sure, he could write in book without actually holding the quill or pen, but erasing information in an instant was something he couldn't do yet. He could erase gradually, but not instantly.

After staring for a few more minutes, Arthur hesitantly picked up the book and opened up to the first page.

He saw sentences appearing out of air.

Arthur's eyes popped out of his eye sockets as he saw the sentences work itself out.

'It's nice to know you finally decided to read this, little Arthur. It's been so long since we've seen you. If you want to know the truth, open the door.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the last sentence until he heard polite knocking from his library door. He stared at the door as the knocking continued. He slowly approached the door and hesitantly opened it.

On the other side of the door was someone he didn't even know. It was a woman with silver ivory hair with a touch of lilac. Her grape colored eyes hid behind a pair of wired glasses. Her hair was tied in two long braids that fell past her shoulders and chest. She was wearing a purple dress with a few frills here and there. The woman had a small smile on her face.

Arthur had stared at the woman silently and the woman looked up and down at the man. A small smile was plastered on her face as she carefully strode in. Arthur didn't make a move to stop her and now she was looking over the numerous piles of books on the tables.

"You've been busy lately, little Arthur," The woman commented as she picked up the weird book from earlier, "So you've finally begun to look into your past. I must admit, it certainly has taken you a while."

Arthur frowned and shook his head. Who was this woman?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you?" he asked.

The woman had opened the weird magical book and Arthur thought he now saw photos of different kinds of people. He couldn't see much from where he was standing up he could see that all these people had weird stars in their eyes. The woman closed the book after flipping a few pages and looked up at Arthur.

"Ah, I'm sorry, dear. It's been so long since we've seen you and your siblings. You were rather young back when Earth was forced to leave you." the woman replied.

Arthur tilted his head to the left. A curious expression was clearly written on his face. The woman chuckled and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"We've been separated too long, Arthur. It's about time you knew who your mother is." the woman said, "First, introductions."

The woman held out her hand and her smile widened.

"I am the Milky Way, your grandmother."

**[END I]**


	3. II

Well, this is the official chapter two! I really don't have to say anything right now, but when chapter four comes out, I'll be rambling to no end!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Hetalia or Planetary Moe!

* * *

**[II]**

-THE REVELATION-

'Where- Where am I?'

Earth groaned as he picked himself off the cold stone floor. His new olive green jacket and red scarf were in tatters. His normally bright blue eyes were dulled as he looked around the room he was being kept in. It was a prison cell, complete with spider webs and metal bars. The stones were hazardously cemented together to make a wall and the metal bars were quivering with what Earth guessed was electricity.

Earth scratched his head as he tried to remember what had happened to him. He had been at home, going through old boxes with a lot of old stuff in them. He had knocked a box down and saw-

Earth's eyes drooped when he remembered what had happened. What he had tried to forget but was never able to.

9|9

_Earth carefully pulled out a vase that had come from the 16th century and awed at the sight._

_"Ah, I forgot about this! I had gotten it as a gift from one of the British lords!" he chirped to himself._

_He pulled out something else from the box, which was a copy of the Constitution of the United States. He smiled at it._

_"One of the presidents gave this to me. I don't remember why, though."_

_He continued to rummage through the box before sitting up straight from leaning over to take out everything and arranging them. In the process, one of his elbows accidentally knocked down a box that was stacked a top another. He gasped in shock before leaning over to see what had dropped. Earth's eyes widened._

_"Maman, play with me!"_

_"Okaa- san, sushi?"_

_"Mummy!"_

_Earth leaned over and picked up a picture that had fallen down. The box he knocked over was a box full of pictures, pictures of all of his children. Some looked extremely ancient looking and others just black and white. Only some were colored pictures._

_The picture was one with his eldest son, the personification of China, Wang Yao. Yao was only a little toddler at that time and this picture was made by Saturn. It was a real- life picture with Earth and Yao on his lap. The little brunette looked so happy, his brown- black hair tied into a ponytail while his amber brown eyes sparkled with happiness. His outfit looked was too big for him so his hands went into the red sleeves._

_Yao was Mercury's favorite, both of them acted so alike. Yao loved to spend his time with Mercury as much as with his own mother and Mercury returned the affection. Yao was the one Earth spent most of his time with, since that time he didn't know he had to give up the countries._

_All the planets had their favorites, heck even Sol had a favorite. Mercury's was Yao, Venus loved Arthur, Mars's was Alfred, the American personification, and Jupiter's was Ivan, the personification of Russia. The others weren't so open to affection but Earth could tell they had favorites. Saturn's was Kiku, the quiet boy that represented Japan. Uranus liked staying around Lukas, the Norwegian representation. Neptune mostly took care of Emil, Lukas's little Icelandic brother. Little Pluto loved Matthew, Alfred's little Canadian brother. Sol sincerely cared for Francis, the personification of France._

_When all of them had to leave, they were devastated._

_Earth cringed. He was traveling through memories again and he would never finish cleaning out his closet. He wasn't aware of the footsteps that were approaching him. _

_"You're diving through your memories again Earth. Bad little boy."_

_A figure said. Earth snapped his head up but before he could register who it was, an object hit him square on the head and he fell unconscious. The last voices he heard was the shouts and screams of his star and moon._

9|9

Along with the rush of memories came with a rush of tears. Earth cried, he cried for anyone and he cried for the ones he had lost.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I had to leave you! Wish I could have watched all of you grow up, into strog men and women but I couldn't! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

And Earth fell to the ground, wallowing in his tears.

**/-/**

Wang Yao heard something.

A very familiar voice was crying into the sky. He raised an eyebrow and his memories shook. The sound of his mother's voice echo through his brain. Yao thought he was the only who remembered who their mother was. He was the oldest, even with the burden of being the one who lived the longest, he still remembered the tone of his mother's voice. When he heard the crying, he immediately be alarmed and stalked to out to find the person he knew, the person he knew that knew his mother.

His home continent, Asia.

**/-/**

Arthur was at a loss of words. The woman in front of him claimed that she was the Milky Way. Being the magic fueled country that he was, he should have believed right from the get go, but he logic was getting the better of him.

"How? That isn't possible! No one can be the Milky Way!" he shouted in a spout of rage.

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Then how are you possible, dear? You had said it yourself, you didn't accept the theory of magically appearing from the air." the woman retorted.

Arthur realized that she had a point and his face burned red. He sputtered incoherently as his face became redder. The woman chuckled.

"You just have to believe, my grandson. If you really want to be proven, ask your familiar." she said.

As Arthur turned back to his natural skin color, he raised an eyebrow.

"My familiar? Do you mean Flying Mint Bunny?" he asked.

As if on cue, Mint Bunny appeared in a shower of sparkles.

"It's terrible! Earth-kun has been kidnapped!" he shouted, his wings fluttering around worriedly.

The woman, which Arthur will have to accept it as the Milky Way, gasped and her eyes widened.

"What? I didn't think he would have made his move so soon!" she exclaimed.

Mint Bunny squeaked in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly, Mistress! I brought Sol and Luna but I don't know where-"

Again, like it was pre- planned, Sol and Luna appeared in a flurry of sparkles. Unfortunately, Arthur was in the middle of this mess.

Arthur was surprised when Sol appeared. It was like staring at a slightly younger but taller version of Francis. They would look exactly the same if the man had sapphire eyes instead of golden topaz and longer, more smooth hair. And a stubble, he couldn't forget that.

The Brit found it odd to look at Luna, since her hair was a shimmering blue. A crescent moon clip was lazily clipped against her bangs.

The Milky Way looked at both of her children, a hurt look in her eyes. Luna looked up at her her mother (or grandmother) with puffy red eyes.

"They took him, Lady Milky Way! They took him from us! Sol and I were just visiting when he took Earth! We couldn't stop him! There was something that wasn't letting us!" Luna exclaimed.

Luna opened her palm and showed Lady Milky Way the small pink flower petal. The elder woman picked it up delicately and carefully placed it in a small oxygen filled ball. She then gave it to Sol instead of Luna. Sol looked at his mother with interest.

"Luna may be closer to Earth than you, but you've known him longer. He is your planet, afterall. Take good care of it." she said.

Sol nodded and placed inside one of his pockets.

"I wasn't able to protect my little brother. What a good star I am," Sol muttered softly, "But, when I find Earth, I will wring the neck of the person who took him."

The last part was muttered darkly and Arthur immediately noted to never trifle with the guy's siblings. He then realized, he didn't even know they were.

"Er, I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" he asked.

Sol and Luna finally acknowledged his presence and almost sent Luna into another wave of tears.

"Is... Is that...?" she asked, not being able to get her words through.

Sol nodded and chuckled.

"He would look like a male Venus, except without the eyebrows and green eyes. Maybe that's why she loved him so much." he said.

To Arthur's confusion, Sol walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's been a long time, Arthur. Your aunt Venus would love to see you now."

After Sol let go and back away, Arthur raised an eyebrow. Sol smiled.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't remember either of us. We're two of your aunts and uncles. I'm the Sun and she's the Moon. We prefer Sol and Luna, though." Sol informed.

Arthur frowned deeply. His logic was getting the better of him again and he really didn't think they were telling the truth. But who knows? Maybe they were; it's not everyday a look alike like Francis and a blue haired girl popped from a shower of sparkles. Then again, they would have to have been thousands of years old but no proper life could have formed during the Big Bang.

The three celestial personifications sensed Arthur's disbelief and began to try to convince him that they were indeed real. Arthur, however, was ignoring them.

To his confusion, Arthur's mind began to think about the things these, so called 'celestial objects' had mentioned. The girl named Luna (Luna could easily be a human name) had said that there was something prevented them from saving this 'Earth'. His mind immediately pointed towards magic. Why? Why was he thinking about this? He didn't know, he just felt the need to help them.

Unbeknownst to him, the other countries did as well.

Francis had stopped making his crepes, Alfred and Kiku had stopped playing Black Ops, Feliciano and Ludwig had stopped training, Lovino and Antonio had stopped picking tomatoes and the list went on. It was as if, all at the same time, they responded to that faint crying from the sky. It was like a cry only the countries could hear.

_"To all my children, whom I had abandoned... I'm sorry..."_

"Stop."

The Milky Way, Luna, and Sol stopped talking. Arthur looked at them with determined green eyes.

"Although I don't fully trust your story, I am willing to help you." he said.

Luna cried in joy then and pounced on her nephew/ brother.

"Thank you, Arthur!" she exclaimed while she let him go.

Arthur really didn't know why he was doing this, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that convinced him to do it. It was like his duty to do it.

"Yes, I will help you, and-"

He was cut off when his iPhone suddenly started ringing. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Alfred.

_-EMERGENCY MEETING 7:00pm ET WEDNESDAY. DON'T BE LATE.-_

Arthur snorted when he saw the message since Alfred was always late for meetings, but for Alfred to actually arrange a meeting was once in a blue moon. Alfred had tampered with his iPhone so it always blinked English time then American Eastern time. That day, it was Monday, so there were two days until the meeting. A smug grin crept up on his face as he showed the text to his grandmother, uncle and aunt.

"And, it seems as if I'm not the only one."

**[END II]**


	4. III

**Just reminding anyone, this is the last chapter that was posted on Deviantart. After this, both the Country and Planet stories on both sites with be updated at the same time.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN HIMARUYA AND ROSEL-D'S AWESOME COUNTRIES AND PLANETS AND STUFF.

* * *

**[****III****]**

-STARTING TO GATHER AND THE CAPTURED EARTH-

After Lady Milky Way, Sol, and Luna were informed of the meeting, Milky Way had to leave. She said that she was going to arrange help from the Universe and instantly disappeared.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Sol saw his expression and chuckled. "You don't question it," Sol told his nephew, "Just accept it."

While Lady Milky Way was doing that, Arthur was to accompany Sol and Luna to inform the planets, moons, and stars of the meeting. Arthur found out that the house of the celestial objects were somewhere on Earth, but they were sometimes in conditions that were considered extreme to humans. That's why Arthur was surprised when he was heading to Death Valley, California. Sol told his nephew that Mercury and Venus had their houses on Earth in Death Valley. It was a good thing Arthur was a nation or he would have died from heat stroke.

The sweltering weather really wasn't helping his mood, and Sol's constant fawning wasn't helping either. He kept saying "V-chan this" and "V-chan that". Arthur really wondered if Francis and Sol were related. If they were, and the white haired woman from before said they were, then it would make so much sense. Arthur was really having the urge to break the man's neck but that would have to wait for another time. Unfortunately for Sol, he chose a bad time to make such comments.

"Their climates on their real homes are extremely hot, that why my V- chan is so ho-"

Before Sol could finish, he got a fist in his face. Sol face-planted the sand while Arthur was death glared him. Luna watched, intrigued.

"I don't know who your talking about, but I don't like the way you're describing her. If you don't want another fist in your face, I suggest you shut up," Arthur threatened, green eyes narrowing into slits.

At that moment, Sol understood why Arthur was Venus's favorite. They acted almost the same, both with short tempers and a hard fist. They looked the same as well, his nephew just had to have normal eyebrows and gold eyes and he would look like a genderbent Venus. Sol had a hunch that his cooking was as terrible as his aunt's, if not worse. Sol hastily stood up and dusted the sand off him. In all reality, he wasn't angry but he was happy. Just happy to have another Venus, albeit a younger and male version. Sol grinned and ruffled Arthur's hair, eliciting a growl from the shorter Brit. Sol gave chase and after a few seconds of realization, Arthur ran after him.

"You bloody damned bastard!" he shouted.

Luna simply walked, listening to Sol's laughter and Arthur's threats disappear in the wind.

[-]

"I hope you have a meeting room big enough to fit everyone," Luna said as the three approached Mercury's house.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "How many are coming?" he asked.

"It matters on how many agree to come, but I assure you, it will most likely be a lot," Sol answered.

Arthur glared at Sol and Sol responded with a smile. Arthur marked Sol on his "Stupid Gits" list right under Francis. The self proclaimed star (the Brit thought it was self proclaimed) was quickly getting on his nerves and even though Sol might be his uncle, Arthur would kick him to the sky without a second thought. After Arthur crossed his arms, Sol and Luna walked right up to Mercury's door and knocked.

The person who opened the door was short. Rather short for his age, Arthur figured. He (well, he figured the person was a boy) had brown hair with one side grown longer than the other. Chocolate-gold eyes sneered at the sight of Sol, which Arthur took interest in. When his attention turned to Luna, he smiled.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" he asked, "Why are you here with Sol?" His eyes drifted to Arthur and Arthur thought he saw a trace of surprise and longing, "...And why'd you bring Arthur?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. This man knew who he was? The Briton didn't know him! Luna smiled sadly before sighing.

"News isn't traveling as fast as we hoped," she said when he looked back at the two next to her, "Mercury-kun, we have to talk."

**/-/**

Yao leaned against the Great Wall of China while looking around the landscape. The lush green plains and forests were spotted with farmers here and there as the wall towered over them. The sun was perched high in the sky while obscure clouds drifted here and there to be the bringer of shade. Yao brushed some of his bangs away from his face, his brown eyes raking the landscape in front of him. As the eldest of the nations, he was the only one who remembered the existence of his mother, Earth. He had always wanted to tell his brothers and sisters that they were the children of mother Earth himself (and that Earth is actually a man but that's beside the point). However, he couldn't ruin the most well kept secret in the entire universe by telling the other countries who they really were. It broke his heart just thinking about it. Yao looked up at the clouds and began to daydream about his past, before he was forced to be left alone...

9|9

_Earth stood before a large plain of land with mountains and hills dotting the area. The forests in this large area were large and lush, filled with a multitude of species to occupy them as homes. Rivers flowed in and out valleys and carved their own designs into the ground below. In Earth's arms was the squirming bundle of a young baby China. Little Yao's hands were in his large red sleeves as he waved his arms around. Yao's bright brown eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement at this unfamiliar place. It was so beautiful to the little nation's eyes, the way the light from Uncle Sol reflected off the water to make it sparkle, the way the chirping of the birds was music to his ears._

"Mama, what is this place?" Yao asked as he reached out his hands towards the land again, "It's soooooo pretty!" Earth laughed and cuddled the toddler, his warm blue eyes soft pools of bright aquamarine.

"It's a very special place just for you Yao," Earth answered, "You like it here, right?"

"Very!" China chirped, "Very, very much Mama!"

"Then I'm giving you a very important job. Are you up for it?"

"Yes! Yes! What is it, Mama?"

Earth now looked up to see the large land in front of him. Carefully cradling Yao in only one arm, Earth extended the other arm towards the land in front of them.

"See, among all these rivers, mountains, plains, the land extends as far as the sun can lead you. And this fertile land, I entrust it to you and your people." Earth's voice had softened considerably. Had Yao been a normal toddler, he wouldn't have understood what his mother said. However, Yao wasn't a normal toddler and Yao's eyes sparkled even more when he heard his mother's words.

_"This is mine?" the toddler asked with excitement in his voice. Earth smiled and nuzzled Yao's head._

_"It is now, Yao. Can you take care of it for me?" Earth asked his son. Yao mocked saluted and laughed._

_"Of course I will, Mama!"_

9|9

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

Yao snapped out of his daydream and looked to his left. He wasn't surprised to see a reasonably tanned man with shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a black suit and amber eyes gazed at the sight Yao was looking over. The man looked at Yao and smiled. Yao turned to the man.

"Asia, I'm sure you have heard of what happened?" he asked.

The other man, the large continent Asia had his smile disappear and he turned towards the breath-taking view once again.

"Yes I have, and everyone else has also heard of the news. Strangely, none of the planets had not received the message. I believe that Sol and Luna are now making trips to inform them along with one of your brothers, Arthur Kirkland," he replied.

Yao's eyes widened and Asia looked at the Chinese man.

"Do you mean that Opium- I mean, Arthur remembers them?!" he exclaimed.

Asia shook his head and Yao faltered.

"No, Marie had come to your brother herself. Although she could have been hurt, she had coincidentally brought Sol and Luna," the continent responded.

Yao nodded and looked back at the view of his countryside. Asia did the same and they both stood in silence, until his phone rang. Yao pulled out his phone and saw that it was a text message. Yao opened the message and read it; it was the very same message Arthur had gotten. Yao went over to Asia and showed him the text message.

"Yao, go to the meeting and pretend that you did not know from the beginning. You don't want them to cause a ruckus," Asia instructed.

Yao nodded but was slightly sad that he still couldn't tell his siblings.

"What about you, Asia?" he asked.

Asia smiled and chuckled.

"I hope North America's little brother has enough room for us continents as well."

And the continent strolled away from Yao. Yao watched him leave and he looked at his text message again. His fists clenched and he sighed. With his mother kidnapped, China could barely keep himself from spilling the secret. He wanted everyone to treat each other as siblings, real siblings. _That will have to wait,_ he thought as he began texting his reply to Alfred and, when he was finished, he hit 'send'. Just like that, Yao briskly walked down the Great Wall, slipping his phone into his pocket.

'I'm on my way.'

**/-/**

Earth silently sat in his cell, curled up tightly in a ball. His tears had stopped long ago and as much as he wanted to cry more buckets, he just wasn't able to. So, he simply curled into a tight cocoon, isolated from his surroundings.

"At least you have something to care for you right now."

Earth's head snapped up and he looked left and right. Who was that? He crawled towards the bars and carefully, not touching the metal bars, stuck his head through them. He looked to the right, where the voice had come from. His eyes widened.

Sitting in the cell to the right was Kepler 22b.

He was the splitting image of Earth except for some things. The curl on his hair was merely shaped as a question mark and that drooped slightly. His white vest and blue polo was covered in dirt spots. His dress pants were ripped in certain parts. His cerulean eyes were dull, similar to Earth's own.

Kepler 22b smiled weakly before Earth pulled away from the bars. He knew who was to his right but what about his left? Earth knocked the wall to the left and he heard rustling in response.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Earth frowned and peaked at the left instead of the right.

There he found Gliese 581g.

He was also another case of being Earth's splitting image but most of his body was covered by a long, prehistoric looking evergreen cloak. His hood concealed his curl but Earth could tell that 581g parted his hair the same way as himself and 22b. He had green eyes unlike either of the habitable planets. His cloak was ripped pretty badly, since Earth could see hints of bear skin pants that were folded up and a bear skin tunic. Vaguely, there was a dagger (an animal tooth dagger no less) tied around his waist.

Earth pulled away from the cell bars once more and his genius mind began to deduce the reason of why all of them were here.

Earth, Kepler 22b and Gliese 581g were all habitable planets, that much he knew. They all supported life of some sort and they were right in the 'Goldilocks Zone'. What did that have to do with anything?

Footsteps caught his attention and before his flights could continue down the road of deduction, he heard a very familiar voice.

"I'll devour..."

Earth's breath hitched. The gears in his head turned rapidly. Only one person could get his hands on them.

Black Hole had captured the three of them.

**/-/**

**_Monday, 6:00 pm/ 1800 American Eastern Time_**

Alfred paced the meeting room, his thumb and index finger stroking his chin. What was that? What the heck happened earlier that day?

It was just a regular old Monday, Kiku had gone to his house (more like Alfred dragged him there) and the two started to play Black Ops. Kiku had hacked into the game and the two flew through the game quickly, much to Alfred's dismay but delight. During the game, it was like all the sound around them muted and all they could hear was a meek little voice.

"_To all my children, who I had abandoned... I'm sorry..._"

The atmosphere around them changed, even Alfred could sense that something was wrong. Kiku's face stayed neutral, but Alfred could tell that Kiku sensed the sudden tension in the air.

The Blacks Ops game was shut off and neither nation was complaining. They didn't bother to turn it back on, for that they didn't have anymore adrenaline. Kiku had told Alfred to call Matthew and Francis to ask if they had also heard the voice. Their response had come in positive and all three of them agreed to arrange an emergency meeting. If Matthew and Francis also heard it, chances are everyone else heard it.

Alfred took out his iPhone when it rang. The lock screen had a bubble that said that he had 10+ text messages over the span of ten minutes. He unlocked the phone and went to his messages to see that a majority of nations had replied to his message. They all were in different languages, but he knew the gist of them. They said that they were coming.

Alfred scrolled through the messages while checking off who replied in his brain. In the end everyone replied except for one.

The American grimaced as he went to send a message to the only one who didn't reply. He expected the guy to reply, but he guessed wrong.

-_Hey Artie, did u get the message?_-

Alfred got an instant reply, much to his surprise.

-_Alfred, I'm bringing guests. I hope you are ready._-

Alfred's eyebrows rose.

-_What?_-

And he didn't get a reply.

**[END III]**


End file.
